DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the applicant's abstract) This is the tenth year of this research training program in Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology at New England Medical Center, Tufts University School of Medicine, supported by training grant AR-07570. An aspect of the training program is the close cooperation between Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology. Of the 17 graduates of the program, 11 now have faculty appointments in academic medical centers and 2 others are currently continuing their postdoctoral training here with other support. The goal is to provide supervised research in the laboratory or in clinical care research under the guidance of an accomplished faculty mentor, along with structured training in molecular biology, immunology, clinical trials, biostatistics, and ethical issues through courses or conferences. The research thrust in the Rheumatology/Immunology Division is the study of infectious agents, immunity and cytokines in the chronic inflammatory arthritides. A major focus is the study of Lyme arthritis, one of the few forms of chronic inflammatory arthritis in which the cause is known. With this grant renewal, research opportunities are being added in host responses to retroviruses and Epstein Barr virus. In addition, training in clinical care research through course work and clinical projects is a new part of the training program. Altogether, 9 faculty members participate in this rheumatology training program, including 4 from the Rheumatology/Immunology Division, 1 from Pediatric Rheumatology, 3 from the Basic Science Departments of Pathology, Molecular Biology and Microbiology, and 1 from the Division of Clinical Care Research. The participation of faculty members and trainees from Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology and Basic Science Departments offers a training opportunity in infection and immunity related to rheumatic diseases.